


Королева

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Special Quest [3]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: у бездомных Детройта есть своя королева





	Королева

Она любит каждого из них. Они — ее семья, ее народ, пусть даже ни один из них не знает об этом, но они много лет служат ей, а она, как и всякая королева, заботится о них. О своих подданных. И ей не нужна армия, чтобы защищать их от врагов. 

Она не носит праздничных одежд, но любит яркие вещи, и ее люди об этом знают. Иногда они приносят ей в подарок что-нибудь красивое — редко, но она не требует от них большего. Зимой ее защищают от холода желтая куртка и безразмерный мужской свитер цвета засохшей крови — когда-то он был однотонным, но теперь весь покрыт темными разводами. Она не помнит, какие цвета были священными для ее прежнего племени, но сейчас ей нравятся эти. 

Народ не знает, кто она такая, но живущие на улицах люди чувствуют ее величие, ее власть, даже те, кто считает ее всего лишь одной из них — безымянной бездомной женщиной, у которой нет ни документов, ни родственников. 

Отчасти они правы. 

До того, как стать королевой, она была рабыней. Прошлое почти стерлось из ее памяти, но кое-что она все еще в состоянии вспомнить. Ее забрали из родной земли молодой, полной сил женщиной, и отправили на плантацию, где она собирала хлопок, год за годом, урожай за урожаем, до тех пор, пока не стала слишком старой для работы. Она умирала в сарае, где ночевали рабы, и ей уже казалось, что почти освободившаяся душа вздулась над приоткрытыми губами, как пузырь слюны, готовый оторваться и улететь к предкам, оставив на чужой земле тело, ставшее бесполезной шелухой — но в сарай зашел незваный гость. Королева так и не узнала, почему, но он захотел забрать у нее смерть, оставив вместо нее голод. У его крови и плоти был могильный вкус, но они придали ей сил, разожгли внутри пламя, которого она ждала всю жизнь, как если бы была лампой, ни разу не заправлявшейся маслом. Поднявшись со своего жесткого ложа, она пошла в дом хозяев, чтобы найти там их — мирно спавших людей, не знавших ни голода, ни страданий. Словно одуревшая от голода бродячая собака, она вцепилась в глотку главе семьи и, когда его горячая кровь наполнила ее рот, когда волокна нежной плоти оказались в ссохшемся желудке, она поняла, что он — уже не ее хозяин, ведь теперь она свободна.

Так она и стала королевой. 

Она скиталась по многим дорогам севера, искала место, где сможет остановиться, встречала себе подобных, и, говоря с ними, запоминала правила их мира — многие из которых так и не стали правилами ее мира. Она никогда не заходит на чужую территорию и вежливо хранит чужие тайны, но ни в одной войне не станет ничьим союзником. У нее есть свой народ — бездомные и оставленные, есть дворец — заброшенный дом, один из множества в Детройте, расписанный яркими граффити снаружи и заполненный гулким эхом внутри. 

Иногда ее люди приносят еду — немногие встречались с ней лично, для некоторых она скорее похожа на крокодила из канализации, чем на королеву, но для нее это не важно — важно лишь то, что в проломленную стену ее дома бродяги бросают мертвецов, от которых хотят избавиться. Но иногда она все же выходит наружу, сама ищет себе еду — проходится по темным улицам, толкая перед собой серебрящуюся в редких неоновых огнях тележку из супермаркета, присматривается к прохожим, вслушивается в ночные голоса. В ночи всегда можно найти тех, чья смерть поможет ее народу: продажные полицейские, делящие территорию уличные бандиты или вышедшие из баров пьяные, насмехающиеся над бродягами — все они для нее одинаково хороши. 

Она не просто утоляет голод, но и убивает тех, кто может навредить ее народу. Защищает его — пусть даже мало кто из них знает ее в лицо. Пусть даже никому из них неизвестно ее имя — сама королева тоже давно уже его позабыла.


End file.
